turtledancefandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Turtledance has had hundreds of residents. Some did not stay long before moving out, some caused havok on the way. Others have lasted as long as the world itself, but in very small numbers. They are remembered not just for their behaviour, but their property and history from past travels. Complete List of Characters Definitive but not quite up-to-date yet. __TOC__ Happynuke "If it exists, we can nuke it." Co-founder and now owner and regular donator to Turtledance, Happynuke is a metaphorical slice of harmless insanity. A big fan of the world's deadliest Theme Parks, and enthusiastic investor in nuclear power plants, Happynuke combined her two favourite interests into one place; Nukeworld. She is never seen without her God weapon, Cherno-bow. Her constant exposure to extremely high levels of radiation has deemed her totally immune to any disease ever to have existed, or exist in the future, hence making her near immortal (flesh wounds can still kill her). Happynuke's vast catalogue of properties include The Holy church of Nuke, West Balsar shopping Mall, Aperture Factory, Blackhorse Ossuary Church, Scumdon Quarantine District, Nukeworld, Nuclear Bunker, The Core, Genkibowl Stadium, Genbu Terminal, Manhunt, Olde Balsar Racetrack, Oldewall South, Knifepoint Terminal, Swamp Dolphin, Premioid, North Genbu Air Terminal, Rubix Tower, The Game Pyramid, North Genbu Power Station, The Spiral Tower, Quad Convention Center... Creepy_User "That offends me, and my brother Creeper standing right behind you." The fourth longest-suffering visitor of Turtledance, Creepy_user is a very special kind of Creeper monster. Unlike most creepers, he has a heart. Creepy ocassionally thinks twice before detonating himself inside victims houses, demonstrating that very rarely, creepers do question their own behaviour. His residence is located in the desolated East area. Its exact location is unknown, but as some players can tell you, they did end up there after being hit over the head with something, and then what seemed to be many hours of darkness followed by a long road trip. His relationship with Caomdayn, leader of the Lycans, was volatile. He would be repeatedly hunted down by him wherever he went. An incident on 10th February 2013 saw Creepy_User lose his entire set of equipment to the boiling pools of the Nether, thanks to Caomdayn ambushing him. Creepy had the upper hand, however; he'd already mastered dimensional travel and was able to teleport to a parallel world where he still had all of his rare weaponry. Returning to avenge his own loss, he discovered Caomdayn had already fled back to his home. Creepy_User often tells stories to passing street bums; sometimes he'll enlighten them with old news, like the Great Hoe Fire of 1977 (a tragic event), or the day terrorists hijacked an icecream van and drove it into a sunbed shop, causing massive damage and melting thousands of gallons of perfectly good icecream (the sunbed casualties luckily had their burns cured immediately by the melting dessert). Other times, he'll pass out copies of his three hundred page novel, hoping for acknowledgement. He's completely ignorant to the fact that the books always get thrown through the nearby Nether Portal because nobody has time to read so many pages. He's quit his book writing and joined the Genbu police force as an Officer, where he works in the courtroom during trials. Supashad23 "Awwwwghh... that is SO asinine!" A social recluse, Supashad hangs out above the clouds in his handmade Moon Machine. Only Volcanon knows how it even floats, being made of stone and forged iron slabs. But Volcanon knows not everything, like some little-known facts that Supashad likes to keep secret. He has an outfit for every day of the week, for every situation, for any special event he chooses to attend. Along with that, matching weapons to fit the occasion. Sometimes he'll even bring a spare pair of trousers. Over the course of three or four months, Supashad has managed to move house very regularly. He now lives inside a mountain somewhere several thousand miles from spawn. Nobody really knows for sure. His best trait is his proneness to dying. Even accidental punches to the head can kill him instantly (tried and worked). This makes Supashad an essential member of the Zombie Survival challenge; Zombies would rather eat gravel than consume such a protein-deficient meal. The_fat_dude "I ate my best friend for lunch... he was like a Happy Meal." A pirate of the far east, and some foreign territories, Fat Dude was transformed from a bloodthirsty treasure hunter to a respectable ally when he came into contact with some Blackhand assassins. As part of the peace agreement, Fat Dude built an Eastern walled barracks to strengthen members of Blackhand, and also members from other guilds. During the early years of Turtledance, Fat Dude was the chief of the first ever guild Farlanders. His ruthless land-grabbing attitude was what sparked a massive territorial dispute between his side, Nukamol and the Lycans. In twist of fate, Fat Dude ended up disbanding Farlanders to join Lycans, which was headed by Caomdayn; an overworld-dwelling Demon. His membership in Lycans lasted merely a few hours, though his alliance with them remained even after creating yet another faction. Lycans original headquarters can still be seen today at the northernmost point of Turtledance. Farlanders territory has been taken over by Blackhand, making them the largest guild in history. Generyuu "I like to party." His visits are rare, but Generyuu has a well established housing Estate now known as Olde Balsar. His Chapel has been decomissioned since moving into a deluxe multi-bedroom building, but it is now used as storage; farming and coal heating in the back garden, and an underground chute to move food around quickly. He's not afraid of getting lost deep in a chasm, his twenty wolves will fight off the undead hordes that live there. His casual, unconfrontational attitude is often his weakness; now he's got a 300ft quartzstone tower right outside his house, built by Nukamol. Generyuu doesn't mind, he gets free stuff from the people who jump off the top floor. A big fan of parties, Generyuu has plans for Genbu's biggest nightclub. But nearby residents are objecting to it because they say it will attract 'dodgy' people. By dodgy they mean anyone who isn't them, because they're racists. Instead, he's opted to build it underground where the noise from the insanely loud music will only cause barely noticeable tremors. He wishes one day to have his own fully functional disco dance floor with neon lights. Caomdayn "I swear, I'm not digging a secret hole to the underworld!" A sole resident of the monstrosity that is Crescent Spire Castle, he ruled the entirity of the north of Turtledance. His castle is more than double the size of Genbu, and almost the same size as Nukeworld. Seemingly innocent from the outside, but deep in the bowels of its main turret is a gateway to hell that Caomdayn has tried desperately to hide from visitors by means of a secret doorway and hidden switch. In the same room, he stores chests full to the top with questionable treasures like diamonds, emeralds and gold. It is the vast amount of jewels and his efforts to conceal them that makes Caomdayn seem like a dubious character. He had links to the terrorist group Bloodlust, which was responsible for slaughtering non-lycans and trying to take their land. For a brief period he also converted to the Demon faction, from which he inherited supernatural immunity to fire. The courtyard is eerily empty, houses are left totally abandoned, farms are unharvested. It's a village purely for show, to make Caomdayn's residence seem more populated than it is. Since his passing in 2012, his property has been taken over by Nukamol but left completely preserved. The land is open for visitors on a strict invite-only policy, due to the vulnerability of some of the already decaying buildings. Junadina "Pillage and Burn! But don't hurt anybody..." She likes to think she's the head of Blackhand, but she is certainly mistaken. Herobrine is over her in terms of rank, anyway. Despite being the most bloodthirsty of the guild, Junadina is only second in command, with Fussey usually telling her what to do. It is assumed that if Junadina was the chief of Blackhand, much of Turtledance would now be under their ownership, as a lot more enemy factions would have immediately bowed down to such a brutal commander. Her trademark is a single red rose, which features heavily in Blackhand street parades as spectators are showered in them, resulting in a lot of thorn-related injuries. Her current whereabouts are unknown as she appears to have disappeared off the face of the world. People speculate that she may have died and returned to the Herobrine Dimension as one of his dark servants, but since all Herobrine-related activites have ceased, Turtledance has yet to see if this is true. Kail401 "Everything can be a challenge if you add lava." Kail was the founder of Turtledance, but also the subject of a long-told legend that she was under control of the malevolant god Genbu during the early days of the world. It is told that she was forced to build collossal dungeons in honor of Genbu, watched over by the spirits of the monsters she had slain. It's thought that this was the reason Genbu enslaved her, and building the dungeons was punishment, but also to provide a place for the wandering ghosts to rest. This legend along with others can be read at the West Swamp castle library. Kail401 is an avid fan of gameshows, namely ones involving death-defying obstacles that really risk the lives of the contestants. She built the now-delapidated Lord IBelieve parkour center and initiated a worldwide treasure hunt by laying down clues in the form of cryptic books. This treasure hunt was never completed as some clue books were stolen by members of rogue factions. Zephyrsword "Stay out of the year 2038. Just don't go there. Seriously." Rarely seen, but that's for good reason. Zephyrsword is a time-traveler, though she doesn't like to talk about it. Her 15th Century clothing suggests she built the time machine around that era, but scientists struggle to calculate how she managed to do it due to the immense power such a device would require, not to mention money and a calendar for the next twenty millenniums. She has visited alternate universes, some of them almost identical to the one that Turtledance is in. It is hoped that one day a wormhole could be opened from one end of the universe to another, and provide a quick route for space travellers to visit alien planets. HannahFussey "........." You might be forgiven for thinking that Hannahfussey was one of the quietest residents of Turtledance, but her role in the guild was vital. Blackhand rapidly grew in size and increased its influence on the continent thanks to the huge number of members that represented it. She became the unfortunate target for a tormented Herobrine during the disastrous haunting event that occurred on Blackhand Island and at West Swamp, and almost died after being buried alive. That experience affected her trust towards strangers and she spent the rest of her days hiding inside her tent on Blackhand Island, rarely venturing out for any reason. Her guildmates do not know about her alliance with the Enderdragon; if she wanted to, Hannahfussey could summon the great dark dragon to do whatever she wished, but this has never happened. The god Genbu dislikes the Enderdragon greatly and would be catastrophic for Turtledance if the two met. Fussey "I parked my Galleon outside the McDonald's" As chief of Blackhand, Fussey is supposed to be emotionless, ruthless and eager to dominate lands and seas for the sake of their guild. Unfortunately, she isn't any of these things. Despite this, her faction is still feared as the most powerful in the world. Nukamol refuses to challenge Blackhand as they do not care for islands, only for the uranium ore underneath the ground on the mainland. Her trademark vessel is the war galleon adrift next to the shore of Blackhand island, and another has been seen in the far east off the coast of Gravesan Boxington. This makes residents of Gravesan nervous, as their floating city is vulnerable, and has a dockyard which could be a prime target for pirates wanting to launch a quick attack. It is unlikely that this will ever happen; Fussey has not been seen for months much like her shipmates Junadina and Hannahfussey, and the Blackhand island has been left uninhabited for so long that squatters have moved into the buildings. Natet1212 "I have one potato missing! I know because I counted!" In the south of Turtledance not too far from Nukamol's decommissioned Nuclear Power Plant is a small meadow of potato plants, sugar cane and carrots. There are fences holding in sheep and horses, and above it a rather frightening structure that resembles a treehouse without the tree; this is where Natet1212 lives. His land is scarred with remnants of long forgotten wanderers of Turtledance, this part of the world is where most unprepared adventurers meet their fate. Over a mountain, Natet1212 can see the spires of Granseal Castle, a place that he should avoid visiting for his own safety. It is inhabited by soul-hungry demons who take the shape of human bodies to fool others. It always works for them. Imran_B This is Turtledance's most infamous and shameless rogue, as it was discovered that for the two years of his residency on Turtledance, Imran_B had been coordinating secret assaults upon properties throughout the whole kingdom. For months, it was unknown why so many buildings had been damaged and items stolen from unsecured chests. His havoc-wreaking finally came to its end when he made the foolish mistake of attacking the Guardhouse at main spawn whilst Happynuke was on duty. What a peasant! Macemaster101 Despite all he has done, the outstanding members of Turtledance keep forgiving Macemaster101 for some reason. MilmolbelGaming Coolk77 Category:MaceMaster101